1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inspecting articles and particularly to measuring the shape or profile of hollow containers such as glass containers having a generally cylindrical shape, with normally oval cross-section.
In the manufacture, filling, handling and dispensing of hollow containers it is necessary that the containers be of uniform size and shape in order that high-speed filling and handling machinery can be employed. Such uniformity of size and shape is also required because any variations in size and shape will be readily apparent after filling since the level of the contents will vary when the contents are filled with a predetermined volume. It is therefore important to reject containers during manufacture which vary from a predetermined standard size and shape in the manufacture of economical high quality products. Heretofore, this evaluation has been primarily by manual and off-line methods which of course are subject to human error and provide only a sampling of the normal production.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for automatically measuring the shape or profile of an article such as a glass container, preferably on the production line, so that the container can be rejected as unsatisfactory for packaging purposes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a method and apparatus which utilizes light rays so that there is no physical contact of apparatus with the glass container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide novel means for measuring the precise shape or profile of an article such as a glass container to insure uniformity of manufacture.